The Mistake I Gladly Made
by ChibiDevil098
Summary: Translated version of 'El error que me alegro de cometer' by Butterfly Shine. Alcohol can make people do the craziest things. Is it possible that the drink will make Rima and Nagihiko commit a mistake they won't regret? LEMON


**Translated version of 'El error que me allegro cometer'**

**The Mistake I Gladly Made**

'_It's not fair.' _Thought a boy with long purple hair. He sat comfortably on one of the elegant sofas inside the hotel where Utau was celebrating her 21st birthday, even though most of her friends were around 18 or 19. _'I've been in love with Rima since I was a kid, even when she would hate me and glare at me; I was always there for her. I helped when she didn't ask me, and I've always supported her just to see her laugh or smile. Since I've helped her so much shouldn't I have the right to have her all for myself?'_

This wasn't what the dark eyed boy would normally say/thought. He always wanted Rima to be happy, that's why he always stood by her, even when she treated him horribly. Nagihiko wanted her to find happiness whether or not it was with him. Those were his thoughts when it was an ordinary day, but right now he was drunk, and because of this he tended to be more possessive.

Everything started a few hours ago; Utau had reserved a luxurious hotel out of the country, she even paid for the tickets and flight of all her friends. "I'm rich for a reason, right?" The singer asked her friends when they told her all this was too much. The reservation was made for 3 days, and on day 1- or better said, night 1- the party had begun. Utau even replaced the elegant curtains and live band with flashing lights and the best DJ, whose abilities were perfect for these kinds of parties. Obviously the hotel manager had an attack when he saw the 'small renovations' that Utau made. But the little nocturnal butterfly didn't care to follow the rules, she liked to make rules, and if it was possible, become boss.

"That's my girlfriend!" Said Kukai, hugging the blond from her waist. She had planned an excellent party that everyone invited was enjoying. The loud music mixed with the shouts of people trying to make conversation with others to get them to drink some 'special wine'. Nagihiko obviously didn't go straight to the bar, he was not very interested. But with so many waiters insisting and serving him drinks, for courtesies he drank little by little, until he wasn't aware that he became drunk.

Before falling into this state, Nagihiko was talking to the guys about romantic interests. With Kukai they had no need to ask, ever since a few years ago he admitted to falling in love with his girlfriend. Kairi had been surprised when he realized of his sudden interest in Yaya, who wasn't so childish anymore but still a very bubbly person. In Tadase's case, it was seen of his interest in Amu, it hurt him when he saw her dancing with her boyfriend, the former neko hentai, Ikuto. Nagihiko had told them with a hesitant voice that he liked Rima, and the others mentally wished him good luck. While Rima did not have a boyfriend, nor was she interested in someone, Rima rejected every boy that confronted her, and it was well known by all her friends that she kept a large distance between her and Nagihiko.

After the conversation he made it to the couch, where he focused his eyes on the ceiling. Every emotion was now mixing within the boy. From the way he and Rima were at the very beginning, to the surprising change of how Rima went from a child to young adult, how he always tried to get close to her in very subtle ways, and the girl had slightly warmed up to him over the years, finally coming to the conclusion that we have now: he wanted the little ice princess to totally and completely his.

'_Alright, I'm going to go find her.' _The Fujisaki heir stood up shakily from the sofa, but with the attitude of complete confidence. He urged himself to walk around the room and searched the whole area, trying to find the girl with beautiful blond hair. However, it seemed as if she had disappeared from the face of the Earth, because he couldn't find her anywhere. With annoyance and anger, Nagihiko left and headed back to his hotel room. _'Tsk, well she's obviously not here anymore. I'll have to do this another night.' _He thought while he kicked at the carpet. Surely the boy wouldn't do such a thing, because he could never pressure Rima, and with the hangover he would probably have later, it wasn't likely that he would ever drink again.

If he hadn't found the girl with liquid golden colored eyes, it was more than likely that nothing would have changed between them. But apparently destiny had something else planned. Once he made a turn in a corner and walked a few more feet away, he saw the small figure of someone familiar. The person had long, blond curling hair that reached her waist, and was wearing a salmon colored flamante dress. _'It's Rima!'_ It didn't take long for Nagihiko to recognize her, even when he was only facing her back. He walked up to Rima, expecting to see the same cold and serious face she always wore, but wasn't greeted with it at all.

Rima's eyes were shining with sweetness and had a look of pure innocence, with her cheeks red and her lips lightly puckered. This was without a doubt, an attitude that no one had seen before, mainly because she never allowed herself to give a vulnerable image. But just like Nagihiko, she ended up drunk, only instead of having a possessive and perverted mind, it was sweet and thoughtful, something that drove the boy crazy.

"Nagi," The use of his nickname wasn't only surprising to said person, but also the tone in which she used it. It was innocent and dependent, the blush on her cheeks darkening at the mention of his name, she seemed like a child who had gotten lost, "I can't remember where my room is and I don't wanna be alone. Can I stay in yours?"

The words stuck in Nagihiko's mind while he made his signature smirk and said, "Sure." He grabbed her hand and guided her to his hotel room. Rima blushed heavily, making her guide more anxious to have her in his arms. While tipsy, Nagihiko could still remember where his room was. Even though he got lost a couple of times, the boy assured her they were going the right way. The blond believed every word Nagihiko told her; clearly it was the effects of the alcohol talking, showing exactly how manipulative it can be on people. They finally made it to the long haired boy's room.

He let Rima enter first while he stumbled to close the door. When he turned around, Rima was sitting on the edge of the bed; she had taken off her heels that became uncomfortable, the thins straps of her dress were falling from her shoulders, revealing a small part of her sky blue bra. "Man, it gets tiring walking around in heels all day." The blond complained, arching her back and throwing her head back, while her chest rose a bit, showing her excellent figure, it was no surprise she was a model. Rima still had her dream of making a gag manga and she wanted to do it all by herself, including paying for college. With a little help from Utau, she became a famous model in no time.

Not only was it excellent work out routines that left Rima with such a fabulous body, it was also her delineate breasts, that while not excessively large, were perfectly formed and were the right size and shape. Her hips were clearly recognizable by the beautiful curves and luscious legs, giving her the excellent form even though she was short. And with such a terrific body, and not to mention years of hidden feelings, it was not hard to believe that Nagihiko wanted her. Now he desired her more with help from the drinks that made his thoughts race. Nagihiko licked his lips and moved next to her with incredible speed. He placed his hand on hers, pulling her closer to him, then he kissed her without another thought.

Rima, who had no clue what Nagihiko was planning, kissed him back timidly. But Nagihiko didn't seem to have any patients to enjoy any kiss. He opened his mouth, Rima following his lead, and inserted his tongue, invading her mouth, making Rima blushing fiercely. Nagihiko's tongue stroked hers quickly and passionately, she shyly moved her tongue against his, creating a perfect rhythm for them. While they battled for dominance, Rima wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to make the kiss deepen, making Nagihiko mentally smile in satisfaction. After some time passed, the two separated. Rima looked at him in confusion.

"Rima, you have no idea how much I want you. I want to make you mine tonight." It didn't take long for him to see her expression change from confused to surprise after his confession. "I…I want you to make me yours." She sounded nervous, her face completely red. But in her large innocent eyes he saw that she had made her decision, Rima wanted to give herself away without a doubt.

After hearing that, Nagihiko didn't wait anymore. He kissed her hungrily and began pushing her onto the bed until he was on top. The kiss was hot and hard, giving her all the passion he could muster. With his mind clouded with lust, his hands moved towards the end of her dress, gripping and appreciating her curves. Rima began reaching for his jacket, her hands shaking as it slid off and she started unbuttoning his shirt. She slid her hands to touch his well toned body, built from playing basketball.

Nagihiko separated his lips from hers and began softly kissed her cheek in a way that made the blond tremble with pleasure. The boy quickly moved from her cheek to her neck, starting slowly and sweetly, then began licking and nipping at her neck, enjoying every single moment. Rima let herself give into the feeling that made her moan out his name. She finished taking off his shirt, tossing it aside somewhere without thinking where it landed. His scent intoxicated her as she moved her gaze to his well formed abdomen, a clear result of the long hours he spent practicing his favorite sport.

Nagihiko couldn't take it any longer and took off the expensive dress and threw it on the ground. His eyes dark with wanting as he went to remove her bra. Seeing that the hook was on the front it was easily taken off and placed with the dress. He stared lustfully at her breasts, but they were suddenly blocked by Rima's arms, he looked up.

"D-Don't look at them like that, I-I know they're small but…" The poor young girl was completely embarrassed. Just his stare was enough to make her blush harshly, something that made Nagihiko smile. "Don't worry about it, they're perfect." He whispered, going back to her lips. Rima let herself get lost in the heated kiss again, letting her arms fall to her sides. Ending the kiss, Nagihiko's eyes redirected themselves to look at her chest again.

His observation only lasted a second because soon Rima's blush spread to her torso. Without hesitation, he licked one of the perked nipples, earning a moan from his lover. Rima grasped his long hair, melting from the way he touched her. She gasped and groaned when he bit down, feeling herself become increasingly warm further down her body. Nagihiko became addicted to hearing her yelps of pleasure, wanting to force more out, smirking when his name escaped her lips. He nipped and licked at one breast, his hand groping the other, later switching only making the girl moan louder.

It was the only thing the innocent and vulnerable-due to the effects of the alcohol- girl could do, not that it bothered her. Even though Nagihiko's confession surprised her to a new level, she had no problem saying yes, her own desires wanting to take control. Each touch, lick, bite, or kiss, made her try to keep control of her hormones, something that was getting more and more difficult.

Nagihiko left her breasts, moving his tongue across every centimeter of her smooth skin, entertaining himself with each part of her, memorizing the surface. His hands cradled her muscles with tender strokes, then with much more speed. Finally he stopped just below Rima's waist, where the final part of her body was covered by one article of clothing.

Much like he did with her bra, Nagihiko slid off her underwear, eyeing Rima lustfully. There she was, completely naked and wet just for him, in a few moments, she would finally be his. Nagihiko gripped the blond's waist, moving his mouth to her most intimate area that was yearning for him, and it quickly became wetter once the girl realized what he was going to do.

"NA-NAGI!" Rima shouted with a voice that wasn't quite her own. She arched her back and threw her head back, flushing at the feeling of his tongue inside her. It felt as if she was running around in circles and was becoming dizzy, it was exciting and pleasurable. A new type of sensation invaded her body, she moaned in a delicious and intoxicating way, experiencing her very first orgasm. However, Rima was not the only person who was hot and bothered. Nagihiko felt his pants become tighter around his waist, wanting to be inside her already. He took out his tongue from her sex after her body stopped quivering. He took off his pants along with his boxers, leaving him exactly like her; he positioned himself right at her entrance.

It wasn't necessary for any questions, for he already had permission. Rima opened her legs, indicating that she made the decision to finish what they started. Nagihiko began penetrating her; she hugged his torso and closed her eyes, trying to cope with the pain she knew would come. He kept moving until he was buried in her completely, feeling blood trickle down his member. He had thought that Rima was no virgin, when he glanced at her face, she was crying.

In a way to apologize for the pain, Nagihiko kissed away her tears. Soon after he saw that Rima's facial expression had changed. It no longer showed pain, instead it showed pleasure, making him realize that she was feeling the same thing he was. Nagihiko went back to the position he was in before, grasping his lover's hip, and began a steady rhythm. He moved in and out of her, Rima grasping his back and begging for more.

It was completely perfect; the pain at the very beginning was worth it. She felt her walls stretch each time his member thrusted inside. The tempo sped up and Nagihiko went deeper inside the girl. Rima's eye shot open, but blind with ecstasy. She moaned and began lifting her hips to meet his. Nagihiko groaned when she shouted his name and angled herself that made them both feel pure pleasure. Her walls clamped down onto him and his thrusts became harder. The two kept fighting to reach that unattained level of heaven, until Rima gasped, clamping down hard onto him.

"AHHH!" They yelled in unison, feeling the rush of an orgasm. Nagihiko couldn't take it anymore and released inside her, Rima's body snapped taut and she screamed his name once more, ecstasy running through her body, making her complete. Nagihiko removed himself from the petite girl and laid down beside her. He hugged her waist and pulled her closer, resting her on his chest smiling because the one person he loved more than anyone else was now his. "I love you." He whispered to the half-awake Rima, who barely heard it. Nagihiko fell asleep wanting this moment to never end.

Hours later, the sun was out and lit up the room completely, bothering the blond, who was resting comfortably on the soft bed. The light seeping through the transparent curtains made Rima sit up and grab her head and close her eyes. A horrible drum banged in her mind, and she knew exactly why, _'If Utau ever tries to get me to drink again, I'm going to kill her.' _

Rima slowed her breathing in order to stop the headache, which would pause then return in an annoying pattern. If this was what a hangover was like, she was never going to drink alcohol ever again. She ran a hand through her hair and opened her eyes. Rima was confused as to why the room looked nothing like her own, _'Where am I?' _Her eyes glanced around the room and found a salmon colored dress she bought, strewn across the floor, while somewhere else laid her bra next to underwear. Small flashbacks of last night ran through her mind.

'_Shit.'_ The girl thought after realizing what was going on. Not only had she been drunk, but she slept with someone, and to top it all off, it was her first time. How romantic…she lost her virginity to a total stranger and thanks to the alcohol she couldn't even remember most of it. Something in the bed moved, and Rima turned to see it. To her surprise it wasn't a stranger that was next to her, it was Nagihiko. The boy she made love with was Nagihiko…

'_No way!'_ She thought while her mind played back what they did. The lustful kisses, the intense stares, how she easily gave herself away, the thoughts made her cheeks turn a shade of pink. Now she clearly remembered how out of character she had been, how she moaned in such a sweet way. She hadn't slept with any random person, she slept with the one person who loved her for many years but avoided it because of her response.

A small whisper was thought of in one of her flashbacks, she placed a hand on her cheek, _'Did he actually mean that?' _Rima asked herself, gently touching the boy's cheek. She wanted what he said to be true and not another alcohol induced action. Nagihiko opened his eyes slowly, feeling a warm hand caressing his face. He looked up and couldn't believe that Rima was still there. Said girl retreated her hand, turned her head, and covered herself with the blankets, she knew that he had already seen her naked, but that didn't make her any less embarrassed.

Nagihiko just sat up, his own memories slowly forming. Once he realized that they were both undressed, her remembered exactly what happened last night, a light blush formed and he shifted slightly. His head spun from a hangover that felt like a truck ran him over. In a way Nagihiko thought this was payback for what he had done. He should be in pain for taking the most important thing to Rima, and though it all happened because he was drunk, the idea of being the first guy to ever be with her made him happy, not to sound egoistic or anything.

"You know, I don't regret what we did." He began, Rima's eyes widened but she didn't move, "The only thing I hate is that we were drunk but…" Nagihiko turned her around and looked directly into her eyes, "I'm in love with you." Blood rushed to Rima's face. For years she had been trying to rip him out of her heart that she didn't even think about his own feelings. The pieces of the puzzle began to connect and she now understood: he had always been her's for the taking and she was too blind to see it.

Nagihiko sighed and let her go. He just wanted to find his clothes, get dressed, hear Rima's brutal reply, explain how this all happened and leave. That is until the girl spoke, "I wasn't lying." He saw her pink tainted face as she looked down, "When I told you I wanted you to make me yours…I wasn't lying." Nagihiko couldn't believe what she was saying. Rima was never one to express her feelings and love was never a feeling she thought she'd ever express, "What I'm trying to say is…I love you too." They looked at each other directly in the eyes, dark brown mixing with gold.

The pair stayed like that for a moment; letting the confession sink in. Nagihiko smiled and just like when he took her, he kissed her lips. Rima's heart thumped loudly in her chest as she returned the kiss. Unlike the one from last night, it was pure and sweet instead of lustfully hungry. The two were able to enjoy it in such a blissful setting. It was true that the alcohol was the only thing that was able to dig out the deeply buried emotions, but even though they had massive headaches and little memory, neither regretted their first time.

It was the mistake they gladly made.

* * *

**Took me forever to translate so please be gentle with any errors...reviews are appreciated!  
**


End file.
